


We Always Have Each Other

by thewriterfangirl



Series: Sunset Curve [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Maybe a little angst, No Slash, Pre-Canon, bandmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterfangirl/pseuds/thewriterfangirl
Summary: "We're not alone, 'cause we always have each other."Each of the boys have a rough home life, but they've always had each other to lean on for support. This is a small one-shot set before the show.
Relationships: Alex & Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Alex & Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Luke Patterson, Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Reggie, Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Sunset Curve [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189457
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	We Always Have Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Julie and the Phantoms and I wanted to write something for it.

“This is my life, my music,” Luke desperately tried to explain to his parents, “It’s what I love to do and the boys and I-”

“Are having fun,” his mother interrupted, “I know, but you’re still in high school-”

“It’s more than just fun, why can’t you see that? I’ll drop out of high school if I need to!”

“No!” Luke’s mom nearly glared at him. “No, please don’t do that-”

“Alright maybe we should take a break.”

Luke stared angrily at his father as he stepped in between the two, he looked exhausted. Luke noted that his mother also appeared drained and maybe even more upset then Luke. He felt a small pang of regret but he shook it away and stomped up the stairs to his room. Luke made sure to slam the door as loud as he could before grabbing his guitar and plugging in his amp.

_ It always went back to the same argument. _ With the guitar in his hands and the strings beneath his fingers instinct took over and he began playing the new song he’d been working on. There were hot tears streaming down his face which he furiously wiped away when he got to the end of the chorus. Luke still felt a tightness in his chest as he jumped onto his bed, his guitar now resting on his lap. He started writing down new lyrics and became so enthralled in own thoughts that he barely registered the window sliding open and somebody crawling in.

A loud thud startled him out of his thoughts. When Luke glanced over to the window he smiled slightly at the disgruntled boy on his floor.

“Reggie,” he greeted with a few chords on his guitar.

The other boy gave a very small, dull smile that was nothing in comparison to his normally bright and glowing one. The dim smile told him right away Reggie needed to talk so he stopped playing and moved over on his bed. The movement earned him a slightly more genuine smile. In an instant Reggie climbed on the bed to sit down next to Luke with their shoulders pressed tightly together. Reggie leaned against Luke with a large sigh and the kicked puppy expression that always tugged at Luke’s heartstrings.

“Was it your folks again?” Luke asked as he set his guitar aside and turned his full attention to one of his best friends.

Reggie nodded slowly and silently stared at the other side of the room. Luke bumped his shoulder gently and craned his neck to see Reggie’s face. A closer look at the other boy showed the remnants of tear tracks, puffed eyes, and a tinge of redness in the eyes. He’d definitely been crying.

“They’ve been fighting a lot recently,” Reggie said in a near whisper, “I think- they mentioned separation...they fought about me and who would take me...I don’t think either of them actually want me…”

Halfway through his small, muddled rant Reggie looked on the verge of tears again so Luke threw an arm around him and pulled him closer. Luke often fought with his mom and dad, but he’d never had to watch, or be a part of, fights half as bad as what Reggie had to endure. It always made Luke wonder how Reggie could be so happy and positive all the time.

“We want you Reg,” a new voice spoke up from the same window Reggie crawled out of earlier.

“Alex,” Reggie greeted as brightly as he could.

Alex forced a smile, he looked like he’d been crying too. He pulled over Luke’s chair to sit next to them. Reggie frowned at that and tugged forcefully on Alex’s arm to get him to join them. There’s some shifting and a few elbows in faces until the three of them are awkwardly sitting on the bed. Luke and Alex are both just managing to stay on the bed, but Reggie looks happy again and has himself firmly in between the two, so they make it work.

“How’d it go?” Luke asked Alex once they were all settled.

Alex’s face turned sad and he seemed to sink into himself, which really answers his question already. They’d all known Alex planned on coming out to his parents and by the looks of it, it hadn’t gone as well as they’d all been hoping.

“I told them and they got all weird,” Alex explained, “They started asking if I’m sure I’m gay, they asked if they did something wrong. Then they got mad and didn’t want to be around me. I felt like they were gonna kick me out...they still might.”

“I’m sorry.”

Reggie looked sad again and now all three boys felt close to tears. It only took a second for Reggie to go from cuddling into Luke to cuddling against Alex. The movement surprised Alex, but Luke saw him smile and accept the hug from Reggie. Reggie had always been the most tactile, not that any of them minded, Alex usually loved them the most. All of them usually needed it just as much as Reggie did.

Luke wasn’t even surprised when the window opened again and Bobby tumbled in. He grinned at all the others and joined them on the bed. Bobby took the only open spot on the foot of the bed.

“You all look terrible. It’s a good thing Reggie called me and told me to come over.”

Luke laughed despite himself, trust Bobby to bring the good mood back and trust Reggie to be the one to have called him. Of course Bobby had his family problems too, but unlike the others he’d moved out a while ago. Alex rolled his eyes at their friend and bandmate. He nudged Bobby with his foot.

“Not all of us have our own apartment Bobby,” Alex said.

Bobby’s grin faltered as he really took in the sight of the three of them.

“Hey, I’m sorry guys.” Bobby reached out and squeezed the foot Alex had nudged him with. “I hoped it had gone well Alex, I’m sorry it didn’t. Luke, another fight? And Reggie, I’m guessing your parents again?”

Bobby sighed when both Luke and Reggie nodded. Alex shrugged it off like it didn’t matter, they all knew it did matter.

“Well I might not even be able to keep the apartment,” Bobby told the others, “The bills are piling up a lot faster after quitting my last job. I need to find another job quickly or…”

Bobby leaned towards the others and gave them a hopeful look. The three blinked blankly at him until Luke put two and two together.

“Are you thinking….?”

His bandmate nodded quickly and turned to see if the other two understood as well. It took a second but Alex caught on. He seemed more hesitant than Luke.

“Well I guess we all have jobs and my parents will probably kick me out soon anyway…”

“Plus the band will be a big success in no time,” Luke added on with a wide smile, “I can feel it!”

“Um…” Reggie looked between the three of them still confused. “What’s going on here?”

It was Luke who grabbed Reggie’s shoulder and jostled him as he moved to sit face to face with Reggie so the other boy could see his excitement.

“Reg, do you want to move in with us?”

Again Reggie looked between the three other boys as if trying to see if they were pranking him. Once he had discovered they were telling the truth he practically jumped to envelop them all into one big group hug. All of them laughed and went with it.

“Wait,” Reggie paused and pulled back slightly, “Isn’t Bobby’s apartment too small for all of us? Plus he already has a roommate right?”

There was another laugh and Bobby shook his head.

“Yeah, but he can find another roommate and we can find a new place big enough for the four of us.”

“And our instruments,” Luke had to add on, “Oh maybe somewhere with a studio.”

“So we’re really doing this?” Alex asked.

“Why not?” Bobby replied with a shrug.

“I’m in,” Reggie agreed as he returned to their hug, which had become more of a huddle.

“I guess that’s it boys.” Luke grinned around at his three bandmates, his best friends...his family. “We’re moving in with each other.”

With that settled they all went back to their previous spots on Luke’s bed and Luke showed them the new lyrics he’d been working on. It didn’t matter that Luke’s parents would be furious with his new plan, it didn’t matter that Alex’s parents didn’t accept him, it didn’t matter that Reggie’s parents probably didn’t know he was even gone, and it didn’t matter that Bobby lost his job. In that moment all that mattered was that they were going to move in with each other, they were going to be each other’s family. They had each other and they had their band, which Luke just knew was going to take off soon.

Luke sat back and watched the boys add onto his lyrics and start putting it to music. Reggie had the bass he left at Luke’s house, Bobby had borrowed Luke’s guitar, and Alex always had his drumsticks with him. Luke was content to live with them just like they were in that moment for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts for pretty much any ship (or non-ship fics). I'm currently thinking of writing a Ruke fic or just something Reggie centered because I love him. Anyway I hoped you guys liked this!


End file.
